memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Major Carrales
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Major Carrales! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Futures page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 06:43, March 21, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Early Voyages writeups Thanks for your work on the Early Voyages comics. I've been meaning to get to those for well over a year, but keep finding other stuff to fill my time. I might suggest a couple of things to you though. While editing, make use of the preview button, rather than saving the article repeatedly. It cuts down on DB accesses and doesn't impact the quite so much. Another thing to note is that the Summary should come at the start of the article. See the changes I made to your most recent one, "Nor Iron Bars a Cage", for an example of what I mean. -- sulfur 20:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Again, could you please try to minimise your edits by using the "Show Preview" function. Many of your edits to The Boy, The Warrior, and The Veteran were made within minutes of each other.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC)